List of Oneshots
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Like the name says, a series of different oneshots. Each one a what if scenario. And each one guaranteed to be just as enjoyable as the last.
1. Chapter 1

List of oneshots

chapter 1

hello people, before you start complaining about how I already have something like this, let me explain how this is different. The list of ideas is about full stories I may do in the future. This list of oneshots is all about that, simple oneshots that won't have a full story to them. Consider these sort of like, what ifs. Now most of them may be dark, but they are original ones that popped into my head. Now then, enjoy.

This oneshot is about Ryuko and Satsuki being raised by Ragyo. Meaning Ryuko wasn't thrown out and was raised along side her sister and mother. Sure other people have thought of this, but there will be a major change to their personalities. I was inspired from seeing this image: .us/posts/1651454?tags=what_if.

I do not own the image, merely the story from the inspiration. Enjoy.

Also, I edited this chapter to put the omake in. I will also tell what series the oneshot is from so there is no confusion. The series is Kill La Kill.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ragyo Kiryuin smiled down at the two young girls that layed in the same bed together. They were both her daughters, Ryuko and Satsuki Kiryuin. Satsuki was a year older than Ryuko, which made her 6 and her sister 5. Ragyo had tried an experiment to infuse her own children with life fibers to create the most powerful children, and she was successful.

Their father happened to be Soichiro, a brilliant scientist who tried to take Ryuko away after learning about her true nature. That failed of course due to her third daughter, Nui Harime. She was created from an artificial womb from the original life fiber, and Ragyo simply saw her as another child of hers.

Ragyo smiled at her sleeping children with the smile of a mother, but with the dark undertone of a cobra. "Soon my daughters, the world will fall to all clothing. And you two, shall stand above all." Ragyo placed a kiss on both their foreheads before walking out the door to let them sleep.

(The next day)

"Kaa-san~! What are you doing?" asked Ryuko looking up at her mother. Satsuki stood behind her sister with a serious face while holding onto Ryuko's hand.

"Well, I wanted to save it for a surprise, but your both old enough." Ragyo stood up and her daughters took that as a sign to follow. All three of them came down a dark hall that was lit up by two torches at the end. Ragyo opened the door with a special palm reader and stood back as it opened. Once it was fully opened, her daughters were stunned.

"Ryuko, Satsuki. This world owes its growth to this, the original life fiber. When you two were born, I infused your bodies with these great beings. I know that soon, you two will become the rightful rulers of this planet. That is why I want you two to become stronger as you grow up." inished Ragyo.

Satsuki still held her serious gaze while Ryuko tugged on Ragyo's pant legs. "Will you still stay with us?" asked Ryuko whose eyes began to glisten.

Ragyo smiled and picked both her daughters up with ease and kissed them both on the forehead. "I will always be with you two." replied Ragyo.

"So me and Onee-chan will still be together?" Ryuko reached over and held onto Satsuki's hand with a worried look. Satsuki smiled at Ryuko and brought her into a hug.

Ragyo smiled at their close bond and had a good feeling this would evolve over time.

"Kaa-san, I will stand by Ryuko-chan through all this." promised Satsuki. Her frown was stern, yet was still adorable of Ragyo.

Ragyo smiled as Ryuko happily held Satsuki close and knew that maybe something more would come as the years go by.

(12 years later)

Ragyo smiled as she walked down the hall that lead to her office. She entered it and was greeted by the sight of her two daughters who had grown up to be like her in so many ways.

Their state of dress was matching to hers. A white dress that had slits on the side to allow their smooth legs to show to the world. The white feather boa that wrapped around both of their arms. The white straps left nothing to the imagination as they showed a lot of their skin an merely rested over their nipples. And even the rainbow colored light that shined from beneath their hair. The only difference was that Satsuki had long black hair go down to her back. She had eyeshadow, fingernail polish, and even high heeled shoes that were blue colored.

Ryuko had shorter hair that was the same color as her sister. Her own fingernails, eyeshadow, and high heeled shoes were red in contrast to her sister. The other thing that distinquished them apart was the red streak of hair she had.

"So, how are my daughters doing?" asked Ragyo.

"Just fine mother. Actually, we've got some exciting news." replied Satsuki.

"We're engaged." replied Ryuko as they both showed off their engagement rings.

Ragyo smiled in joy and wrapped her two daughters in a hug. "This is perfect. The world is under the power of the original life fiber, you two will continue to rule this planet, and best of all, my babies are getting married." replied Ragyo dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"Rei! Nui!" called Ragyo as her assistant and third daughter walked up from behind her. "Make sure everything is perfect for the wedding of my daughters. Rei, handle the decor."

"Yes, Ragyo-sama." bowed Rei before heading out.

"And Nui? I want you to be the one to make their wedding gowns." replied Ragyo.

"Hai, Kaa-san!" cheered Nui with a salute as she headed to her sewing room.

"Thank you Kaa-san!" Ryuko and Satsuki wrapped their mother in a hug as all three gazed down at the city. Completely covered in life fibers as the entire population became nothing but obedient servants.

"This is perfect." sighed Ragyo who closed her eyes and held her daughters close before the screen faded to black.

(omake)

"So, who's the lucky man?" asked Ragyo.

"Oh, we haven't introduced him yet. Senketsu, could you come here?" asked Ryuko as a black and red sailor uniform with a face came out from the changing room with a tie on.

"Kaa-san, this is our soon to be husband." replied Satsuki.

Ragyo kept a straight face on as her daughters were worried she didn't like him. She surprised them by shaking his sleeves with a smile.

"You're perfect for my daughters."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Well people, hopefully this inspires some of you to write more evil Ryuko stories with her being with the family. Cause when I saw that episode, it was EPIC! Anyways, the rest of the oneshots will be different kinds of series, so don't think it's just this series of merely anime. I'm doing any idea that pops into my head. Anyways, leave a review if you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

List of oneshots

chapter 2

What if Natsu had his very own stalker? And what if said stalker happened to be Flare from Raven Tail?

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Fairy Tail was as crowded and crazy as ever. So yeah, it was a pretty typical day. Well, except for a certain Natsu Dragneel.

For some reason, Natsu has been getting this weird feeling whenever he went out for a walk or to grab something to eat that he couldn't get at the guild. It had been a week since they fought future Rogue, so he pushed it aside as just a little worn out from the epic battle.

What he didn't realize was that someone was staring at him while keeping hidden behind a building.

"Aww, Natsu-sama!" Squealed Natsu's stalker, whom was actually Flare Corona. And yes people, you heard right, Flare was the one that had been stalking Natsu ever since he defeated future Rouge.

You might ask yourselves why, right? Well it's because she saw how heroic the fire dragon slayer was after defeating the future dragon slayer, which made her develop a crush on Natsu, but alas she was to shy to tell him about that so she settled in for stalking him.

What Flare wasn't aware of was a certain water mage noticing her. Juvia tapped her on the shoulder, startling her and causing her to turn and face the water mage.

"Aren't you from Raven Tail?" questioned Juvia with a confused expression.

Flare merely nodded with her head turned away in shame as she didn't want to be reminded of her old guild.

Juvia noticed their current position and saw Natsu walking down the street and realized what was happening.

"You have a crush on Natsu!" cried Juvia in joy at seeing someone like her. Flare stiffened up and covered Juvia's mouth and checked to see if Natsu heard. Luckily, he had already left the hearing range and Flare let out a sigh of relief.

"It's true, I do, but this is the only way I can be close to him." replied Flare.

"Don't worry, I know how to help you." replied Juvia.

Flare tilted her head as Juvia grabbed her arm and began to drag her to the guild. "W-What are you doing?!" asked Flare who was worried to show her face, even though Lucy probably already forgave her after seeing her at the bath.

"Juvia is going to teach you." replied Juvia with a determined look. "With my help, you'll be able to stalk Natsu in all kinds of way!" Juvia held up her fist with a light shining down on her that got Flare to sweatdrop.

Meanwhile, Natsu was returning to his guild when he suddenly felt a shiver around him.

"What happened, Natsu?" Happy asked upon seeing his "father" go pale.

"I felt a disturbance in the force..." Natsu only said in fear before shaking himself back to normal.

Back at the guild, Juvia had led Flare to her room without alerting the rest of the guild and was ready to start teaching.

"To start off, you must know your crush. You need to know what they like, dislike, their dreams, and everything else." replied Juvia.

"This chart describe Gray-sama's everything. You must learn all you can about Natsu and then you will be ready for the next lesson."

Flare nodded her head and jumped out the window and used her hair to safely lower her down before she rushed off to find all she could about Natsu.

"So what would Natsu-sama like to do?" Asked Flare to herself as she looked at Natsu, who was fighting once again with Gray before Erza stopped them. "Well, he's quite happy about fighting strong opponents from what I can remember..." She blushed upon remembering how Natsu defeated Future Rouge.

"There's also spending time with some members of the guild that are apparently his friends..." She looked at Erza, Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Mirajine, Wendy and the Exceed cats.

"And also searching for his "father" Igneel..."

Flare wrote all of this down on her notepad and waited til Natsu and his friends departed before heading back to Juvia's room for the next lesson.

After getting back inside, she saw Juvia enter and smile at seeing her ready for the next lesson.

"Next, you must have something with you to always remember him. Juvia has her own Gray-sama doll!" cried Juvia in joy as she hugged her toy close to her.

Flare immediately wrote that down and went off in search of her own momento. But she immediately came back with a questioning look.

"What if I made a doll of Natsu-sama like the one you have about Gray-san?" Asked Flare as Juvia nodded in happiness and excitement about her disciple taking after her very well.

"Great! Now I'll show you how to make a Natsu doll!" Juvia took Flare and dragged her away.

Meanwhile Natsu and Gray felt chill coming from their backs.

'Why I'm feeling this dread...?' Natsu wondered.

'Don't tell me Juvia is doing something again...' Gray dreaded. 

It didn't take long for Juvia to show Flare the proper way to make a Natsu doll and smiled as Flare held it close to her chest.

"Well done! Now Juvia can teach you the final lesson!"

Flare instantly grabbed her notepad while using some of her locks of hair to hold the doll close to her.

"The final lesson is that you must be discrete in following your crush. Once you've memorized their daily life, you can get yourself close to them an win them over!" cheered Juvia.

"ALRIGHT THEN!" Flare cheered.

And soon Flare did indeed follow Natsu to learn his routine and follow him, with said dragon slayer none the wiser but somehow feeling chills in his back whenever he went to bath or was without his jacket.

It was the next day that Natsu noticed a strange scent he had noticed a few days ago. He walked down an alley to narrow the person's movement and waited in the shadows. He was stunned to see the red-headed girl that fought Lucy and was from raven Tail.

Natsu used the element of surprise and jumped on her, pinning her to the ground. When Flare saw who it was, she smiled and didn't put up a struggle.

"OK, why is it that you've been following me?" asked Natsu.

"I wanted to get to know you better." replied Flare with a smile.

"Then why didn't you just walk up and talk to me?" asked Natsu with a confused expression.

"Juvia taught me that the best way to get closer was by following you." replied Flare.

'Should have guessed.' thought Natsu.

"Are you mad?" asked Flare who was close to tears at the thought of being rejected.

"Of course not. If you wanted us to be closer, you could have just tried to join." replied Natsu with a grin.

"A-are you sure?!" Asked a surprised Flare before Natsu nodded, making the fire mage grin in happiness before she latched in his right arm, surprising him and making him blush for a bit before they entered the guild, surprising many of the members.

"Natsu, why is she here?" Asked Lucy as Erza quickly put her armor.

"Don't worry, everyone. Flare here just wanted to hang out with us, right?" Natsu said as Flare nodded with ablush, making the members stare at her before shrugging it off and doing what they were doing before.

"Natsu...wouldyouliketogoout?/WOULD YOU WANT TO GO OUT, GRAY-SAMA!" Asked/screamed both Flare and Juvia in a coordinated tone as the surprised males could only nod.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

List of oneshots

chapter 3

What if Yuki snapped after the loss of his mother because of his father?

Series: Mirai Nikki

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Time seemed to stand still as Yuki stood there and watched as the ambulance carried away his mother. Yuno stood next to him with a worried look on her face.

"I trusted in him..." muttered Yuki staring at the ground.

"Yuki-kun?" Yuno stepped a little closer to hear what he was saying.

"I trusted him and he caused this..." muttered Yuki again whose eyes seemed to slowly darken.

"Yuki-kun...?" Yuno was getting worried about seeing her beloved Yuki being this crushed after what that bastard of a father did to his mother, but then she saw tears coming from his eyes before he snapped.

"WHY!? WHY GODDAMN IT!? WHY DID HE DO THIS?!" Yuki snapped as he cried before he was hugged by Yuno.

"It'll be alright Yuki. I promise, I'll make him pay for what he's done." promised Yuno rubbing his back.

Yuki let his arms drop as his entire form stood still.

"Yuno?"

"Yes?" responded Yuno.

Yuki then unexpectedly cackled like a crazy person before staring at Yuno straight in the eyes, but Yuno noticed something...similar to what she felt for Yuki in front of her.

"You know, Yuno-chan..." That surprised Yuno the most, "Y-you're right now the only one I can trust...so please tell me you won't never, EVER LEAVE MY SIDE! PLEASE!"

"I-I won't..."

Yuno was stunned by Yuki's sudden change, but found herself smiling the same grin Yuki had. Just the sound of him desperate to know she was with him caused her to smile even wider.

'So now Yuki-kun will be like me! AND WE'LL BE TOGETHER!' She grinned as she hugged him before eventually separating.

"Yuki-kun, as tempting as it is to stay here..." She began, "We should go and kill the bastard that took your mother away from you~!"

"You're right, Yuno-chan..." Yuki grinned darkly, "You're right~!"

Meanwhile, Kurou was running from the sight of the tower collapse and made sure to stay out of sight. He ducked into an alleyway and caught his breath with a smile.

"That was close." gasped Kurou.

"Oh, we wouldn't say that~!" came a female voice close to him.

Then Kurou turned around in surprise and saw his Son and that Gasai girl standing there, with dark smiles that made him shift nervously.

"H-hello there, kids..." Kurou grinned nervously before nearing Yuki, hoping to settle things down and manage to escape. "Yuki, about your mother...I-AAAAAAAAAAGHH!" The man screamed in pain as Yuki stabbed him in the shoulder with a knife before Yuno used her axe and smashing it on Kurou's back, knocking the man to the ground as he screamed in pain and tried to get away.

"Oh no, not today, dad~!" sang Yuki who stepped on his back to keep him from running.

Yuno knelt down near Kurou with a sadistic smile on her face. "You see, you killed Yuki's mother, and this is justice~!" sang Yuki who held her axe up.

"Please mercy!" cried Kurou.

"Sorry, all out~!" sang both yanderes as they brought their weapons down as Kurou's scream was silenced.

"So, shall we finish this game and bring Kaa-chan back?" Asked Yuki as Yuno nodded with a grin.

Soon both diary wielders were able to win the diary war and succeed Deus as the new gods of the world, and even bring back Yuki's mother to life.

(2 years later)

We now find the young couple sitting in their two thrones while holding hands. After defeating the rest of the contestants, the young couple had impressed Dues so much, that he was able to make them both winners and assigned Muru Muru as their advisor. And if with their new found power, they managed to resurrect Yuki's mother, who was stunned at first, but grew to be thankful; especially when she saw how much Yuki cared for Yuno and vise versa.

Yuki turned to Yuno who did the same. Both of them had a normal smile, but in their eyes held their dark self's who grinned at each other with the same love and affection. Yep, they had everything they ever wanted.

Let's just hope their kids don't take after them.


	4. Chapter 4

List of oneshots

chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Duck Dodgers ducked a laser blast from Martian Commander X-2's blaster before returning fire to the martian.

Dodgers and his trusty Cadet had been assigned a mission to stop a new chemical from being unleashed onto the universe by the martian's themselves.

"Take that martian scum!" yelled Dodgers blasting at the barrel the commander was hiding behind.

"Ca-Ca-Captain Dodgers! That barrel is going to explo-explo-explo-blow up!" yelled the Cadet.

"SAY WHAT?!" Dodgers screamed, but it was too late as the barrel exploded and sent him flying into the centurion that was bringing out the chemical, which soon exploded covering everything in smoke!

"CAPTAIN!/DODGERS!" Screamed both Commander X-2 and Cadet in shock.

The Cadet and Commander held their breath as the smoke slowly aired out due to the ventilation system and they could see where Dodgers went.

"Captain Dodgers?" the Cadet walked over to where a pile of his captain's clothes were on the floor and noticed something. He took a peak underneath it and jumped back with a shocked look on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked X-2.

"W-w-w-well..." Cadet muttered as he showed Dodgers to X-2, but there was one change:

DODGERS BECAME A SMALL BABY!

"DEAR QUEEN!" The martian commander gasped.

"Yes commander?" came Queen Tyr'ahnee's voice from the video screen that had been turned on by the accidental explosion.

The commander and cadet grew nervous at the sight of the queen on the screen and held the baby duck behind them.

"Erm, nothing. T-t-there's nothing going on!" Cadet stammered nervously with X-2 nodding in panic, making the queen narrow her eyes before a moan from baby Dodgers was heard, making both soldiers panic and the queen to get serious.

"Oh, but then why I hear a moan?" Said Tyr'ahnee. "Now show me what you're hiding!"

Eventually both martian and pig sighed before they showed the martian the now baby dodgers.

Tyr'ahnee's mouth would have hit the floor if she had one. She was stunned to see her arch nemesis as an infant right there.

"I-Is that...Dodgers?" questioned Tyr'ahnee pointing at the infant.

Both cadet and commander sweatdropped before looking at each other.

"S-s-so what do we do now, commander?" Asked cadet as he held a giggling baby dodgers in his arms.

"Well...maybe we should go to mars to see if we can find a way to solve this..." X-2 suggested with cadet nodding.

|Mars|

Soon the two (three if you count the baby) soldiers went to the martian palace where they were greeted by Queen Tyr'ahnee, who woke up after fainting.

"So, are you going to try and return Dodgers to normal?" asked the queen of mars.

"Yes you highness, but I'm afraid the pollen that was part of the chemical is very rare, so it may take some time before we can synthesize an antidote." replied Commander X-2.

"U-Until then, we'll need someone to wa-wa-wa-keep an eye on the captain." replied the Cadet.

The queen sighed upon hearing that, thinking of whom could help Dodgers until the antidote was ready, and then a crazy idea hit her!

"W-well...since it was technically our fault that he became a baby, maybe...w-we should raise him."

X-2 and the Cadet were surprised by Tyr'ahnee's suggestion, but found themselves lost as to who else could watch over the duck.

"Very well my queen. I'll call the chamber maids and have..." Commander X-2 stopped when his queen stood up and picked up the giggling duck.

"I will watch over him. This will make sure that he does not try anything while here on mars."

"A-a-are you sure?!" Cadet asked in shock and the queen nodded.

"As you wish, my queen..." X-2 bowed before he and Cadet retired, leaving the queen and baby alone.

After seeing her commander and the Cadet leave her throne room, Tyr'ahnee held dodgers up as he giggled and reached towards her.

"I must admit, even as an infant you are adorable." replied Tyr'ahnee tickling baby Dodgers under the chin.

Then the baby's stomach roared, surprising the queen of mars at how hungry he was.

"So you're hungry, aren't you?" Tyr'ahnee teased as dodgers nodded, making her laugh and reach for some grapes. "Well, here you go little one~"

Baby Dodgers happily munched at the grapes as they were lowered into his beak. Even though his physical body was that of an infant, his body still held a large appetite that allowed him to eat solid food, even at this age.

He soon finished all the grapes and let out a small burp that got Tyr'ahnee giggling. He soon let out a yawn and snuggled closer in Tyr'ahnee's arms.

"Someone's sleepy." chuckled Tyr'ahnee who gladly let the infant drift off to sleep in her arms.

Personally, Queen Tyr'ahnee thought that the whole situation with a baby dodgers was very shocking and surprising even now, yet she had decided to take care of the captain until the antidote was ready. And that's what she would do!

'Besides, this might not be so bad after all...' The queen thinked happily.

As the day went by Tyr'ahnee spent it playing with baby Dodgers. After waking up from his nap, Tyr'ahnee tickled him and felt joy at hearing his soft giggles in the throne room.

Then the queen told him stories she heard as a child that had him entertained for an hour.

Eventually he tired himself out and fell asleep in Tyr'ahnee's arms again.

Then the cadet and martian commander X-2 came in carrying a yellow chemical similar to the one that transformed Dodgers into a baby.

"My queen, we have arrived with the antidote to return Captain Dodgers back to normal!" Said X-2 in a excited tone.

"Wake up little one~!" coored Tyr'ahnee nudging the baby duck in her arms until he woke up. "Time to say ahh~!"

Dodgers opened his beak without resistance and let Commander X-2 pour it down into his mouth, but Tyr'ahnee made sure he didn't choke on it. After it was emptied, Dodgers began to shake until a large dust cloud covered their vision.

Once it cleared, it showed Duck Dodgers back to himself sitting on Tyr'ahnee's lap.

"W-what just happened?!" The now adult Dodgers screamed in panic before noticing his position and jumping off with surprisingly a blush on his face.

"Well, it's a long story..." Began Cadet.

"Don't wanna hear it. My favorite show is comin' on!" yelled Dodgers running out of there. The Cadet followed while Commanded X-2 left and was just happy that the whole mess was cleared up.

Tyr'ahnee herself was happy that her crush was back to normal, but sad that she couldn't spend a little more time with him, even if he was an infant.

"Whoops, forgot my wallet." came Dodger's voice as he rushed back to the throne room and kissed Tyr'ahnee on the cheek and winked at her before heading back to his ship.

Tyr'ahnee was stunned by the sudden display, but noticed a paper on her lap, which read:

Thanks for taking care of me, see ya around  
love, Duck Dodgers.


End file.
